


Kirks awakening and realisation.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Star Trek, spirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the captain and the transfusion of Khans blood to Kirk, when he finally awakens, he realizes something he has buried down for so long may have just surfaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirks awakening and realisation.

Days after the transfusion, Kirk was still unconscious, Spock had ben sat beside Kirks bed in the medbay of the enterprise in every spare moment he had after taking over Kirks role of being captain of the Enterprise until kirk was back on his feet. Spock would work in the day, as normal he was a fair and just captain, he would advise all upon any matters they wished, he would even settle his fellow friends and workers of whom would be discomforted by the loss of their friends in the recent days, or those still working through the Death and rebirth of Kirk, yet he did not take comfort of any of it. This was why he would go and sit by Kirk until he fell asleep, he would talk to him of what had happened throughout the days or any news that had come up in the days. Spock would plead Kirk to wake up each day, hoping though to no avail that he would awaken one day soon.

It was 7 days after the incident with Khan and the radiation before Kirk finally awoke, when he woke he looked down to see Spock sound asleep in the chair beside him, his hand clutching his own, as Kirk moved his hand slowly trying not to wake the sleeping Vulcan, he saw Bones passing the open door, of whom then looked in to see Kirk lay there with his eyes half open. He dropped his drink and everything else he was holding and ran into Kirks room, the noise from the objects dropping was loud enough to startle many passing by, and to awaken Spock who looked up from his seat to see Kirk lay there with this eyes open. As soon as he saw Kirk, his eyes lightened up, a smile grew on his face. He jumped up from his seat and threw himself upon Kirk, stretching his arms around the man and pulling him tight.

“Yes Spock, I can see that you are excited to see the bastard, we all are but maybe we should let him breathe, you know keep  the man alive.” Bones said laughing as he moved around to Kirks side, shooing Spock’s arms from around Kirk. As Spock finally let go of Kirk, he simply sat at his bedside and watched as Bones prodded and poked at Kirk, testing him. “Well, surprisingly all seems well here, I have some blood to take, some tests to conduct. One thing I must ask you though Kirk, do you have any murderous impulses” Bones asked Kirk, laughing all the while poking Kirk with needles and sticks.

“Well actually yes, I have the impulse right now to throw you out of that window if you don’t stop stabbing me.” He pushed back, punching Bones in the shoulder as he said so.

“Well at least we know your humour hasn’t been impaired, nor your punch.” He shot back, throwing a soft punch over Kirks shoulder in retaliation.

As Bones finally left the room, Kirk turned to look at Spock who was staring into his eyes; Spock grabbed a hold of Kirks hand and simply broke down. He rested his head on Kirks bed, sobbing as Kirk lay there looking at the Vulcan consumed with emotion laying his head beside him. Kirk not knowing what to do, how to comfort the Vulcan, those of which ain ‘not to feel emotion’, though all he could think to do was to pat the Vulcan. After a few moments of patting Spock’s head, Kirk realised what Bones had said that Spock had been there since the incident, when Kirk awoke he was holding his hand, was that an accident? Maybe Spock did feel for Kirk, feelings of which Kirk had suppressed for so long, not knowing how Spock would react if he knew Kirk liked him that way. After this all clicked into place, Kirk simply pulled the Vulcans crying face gently up to his own as he kissed Spock, passionately on the lips, he did not know how long for though by the time he opened his eyes, he noticed Spock’s were beaming towards him. At this Kirk quickly pulled away, blushing slightly at the realisation, maybe Spock only liked him as a friend and that was why he was there, to make sure his _friend_ was okay, maybe he wasn’t _holding_ Kirks hand earlier though rather he had just moved it in his sleep. Though before Kirk could think this through any further, he noticed that Spock’s face was extremely close to his own, and that his lips were being cushioned and slowly parted, Spock was kissing _him_! So maybe Spock did mean to hold his hand.

After a while, the two reluctantly pulled apart, coming up for air, both smiling towards one another with Spock taking Kirks hand in his own, Kirk pulling him close for Spock to then jump onto his bed and the two of them to fall asleep beside one another. When they awoke, they saw Bones stood at the door as he shouted “Oi, Uhura, you owe me twenty, I think you will find I win this bet!” he shouted beaming at the two as Uhura hurried over to Kirks room, a smile beaming off her face.

“Damn, you guys couldn’t have waited another couple of days” she said laughing and handing the money over to Bones.

“Wait, you two were betting on us?!” Kirk asked curiously looking towards them both

“Oh no Captain, it was not just us. Most of the crew were in on the bet too. We all wondered how long it would take you two to confess after you woke up Captain, and apparently it didn’t take that long.” She beamed at Kirk and Spock still lay on the bed. “Well, come on Bones maybe we should give them some privacy. See who wins the next bet” she flaunted as she and Bones wandered off leaving Kirk and Spock to their privacy.


End file.
